solsticefandomcom-20200216-history
Saardremel
History Saardremel began as a small workshop for weaponry. Distinguishing itself from the other workshops, Saardremel regularly interacted with Taurum- rather than Gallonese- officials to learn what military advancements were necessary, evaluating problems and redesigning or inventing weaponry to resolve the problem. Through this valuable work, Saardremel was catapulted among the elite workshops in Bermandy. Focused on the practical, Saardremel slowly advanced over the eras to the position it is in today. In contemporary times, Saardremel and Hersse-- the "Twin Pillars of Bermandy"-- are the most productive workshops. They have alternated in holding the Berman Greater Council since 3E 1129, which demonstrated their dominating efficiency and ability. Geography Saardremel is located on the western side of the Wissenburg range of mountains, occupying a valley. Saardremel is located far to the north of Bermandy, startlingly close to the Elten border. It is connected to Hersse through the Hersse-Saardremel Passage, a miraculous constructed passage through the mountain separating the two cities which cuts travel time from 5 days to 2 hours. Government The government is run by a collection of guilds who manage the day-to-day activities of not only Saardremel-- from construction projects to citizens disputes-- but also the entirety of Bermandy. The government is filled with titles, achieved or lost through performance. Due to tradition, forums and the Greater Forum follow outdated bylaws which regulate their behavior. The focus on education and workshop activity also makes the government vulnerable in other areas, such as finance, security, and social issues. Saardremel aligns itself with Gallonese orators and Taurum commanders in these areas. Law What distinguishes Saardremel is its lack of worship of Hanl, who is otherwise extensively worshiped throughout Bermandy. Some households do, of course, worship Hanl, but Hanl is worshiped as separate from the Eight and having less control over their daily affairs. The law is more forceful on illegal worshipers of Hanl, including those visiting from Hersse. Then again, there is little worship to begin with, as Saardremel is not altogether religious in practice. There is still faith in the Eight and the belief of their influence on the world, but there is less emphasis on prayer and devotion and more emphasis on study and performance under the guilds and workshops. The law mandates a minimum number of hours worked per week in the workshops and guildhouses among other work standards. Economy Architecture, craft, and engineering define Herrse and Saardremel. Both are known as the center of workshops and education in these fields. Whether through ingenuity or tasteful salvaging, both diffuse their technologies and methods to the more southern workshops who do the larger-scale production and interact with the other provinces. Saardremel, in particular, is noted for their development of weapon technologies. These are used widely throughout the military of Taurum and, sometimes, slave organizations aligned in Ulyssian interests. Members may be conscripted into the military as engineers. On some occasions, members are commissioned to travel to Gallanon or other provinces to perform specialized work. They are compensated and a substantial portion of the income returns to the government. Some, unwilling to give a substantial amount of their salary, more or less defect from Hersse and Saardremel to become independent. Nonetheless, they cannot return and do not gain build benefits of further contracts and continued education. Category:SettlementsCategory:Around the World Category:Bermandy Category:The Empire of Ulyssa